


sort of payback

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Klara is definitely just doing this to get back at him, or something.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: Peecember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 6





	sort of payback

It’s kind of cute, watching Victor squirm like he honestly thinks it isn’t the most obvious thing in the world. Klara can’t help herself; she likes watching him squirm, likes seeing some discomfort in his eyes. Ever since he showed up, it seems like all she has done is chased after his shadow, actually having to put in  _work_ , and still not even close to being the star of the show. It really is unfair, pitting her against the champion, but now, she is starting to get a little bit even.

Maybe not in any meaningful way, because he will still outclass her as a trainer, and will still continue to upstage her at the dojo, but at least she will be able to get some satisfaction out of this, because it turns out the boy has such a big crush on her that he won’t even stop their training to admit he has to go to the bathroom. It would honestly be cute if he weren’t such a constant pain in the ass for her.

Victor definitely has to pee, and has tried to bring an early end to training a few times, but Klara keeps coming up with excuses to drag it out. Honestly, she has no idea how he has not caught onto her scheme yet, since she is usually the one looking for any and every excuse to not have to put in the work. But he must be too distracted by his bursting bladder to realize that she is getting a kick out of watching him struggle, that she is doing all of this just to make him that much more desperate.

She knows that he likes her, because he makes that obvious. Of course, she can’t really say that she blames him for that, considering who he’s dealing with and all. A boy like him was doomed from the start, but even when she stops putting on the charm, he seems just as infatuated with her, which is new, but not entirely unwelcome. It would be nice if he also sucked a bit more while worshiping her, because then she would be able to bask in his admiration, rather than sulking after multiple defeats, but at least his infatuation makes it easy for her to boss him around.

Which is why he keeps listening when she tells him that he better not try and skulk off to ditch training. She has no idea just how long she is going to allow this to go on, but she has enough of a mean streak that she might just let it go all the way. It could be funny, but she doesn’t think that even Victor is that pathetic enough. Eventually, he will get tired of trying to hold it just because she says to, and then he will run off, and her fun will be over. Until then, she is going to enjoy it as much as she can.

Honestly, she has no idea _why_ she enjoys it so much. It’s a little funny, seeing him press his thighs together and bite his lip when he thinks that she won’t notice, but it should hardly qualify as world class entertainment, especially not worthy of making her drag out this boring training session just to see more of it. Really, it would be far more typical of her to have already gotten bored with this and dismissed it as too boring to qualify as good revenge, to say that revenge was not worth all of this training anyway.

Instead, she just keeps watching him, waiting to see what might happen next, thrilling a bit when she hears a soft whimper from his direction. Once again, he tries to see if she wants to stop, and she scolds him for trying to run off. With a playful smile, she feigns innocence as she says, “Don’t tell me you’re that afraid of me catchin’ up to you!”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…nothing,” he says, and he is ready to get back to things. Truthfully, she had thought that would be the end of that, that he would finally get tired of waiting. He seems like he is about ready to burst, barely able to stand still at all, and completely unable to conceal his need, even if he might think that he is still being subtle about things. But the way that he keeps shifting his weight from foot to foot makes it obvious, and he looks like he is nearing his limit.

Maybe she should call things off. It looks like he might actually let things go all the way, and then it would be all her fault. Which she would not feel guilty about, and in fact, the more she thinks about it, the more she thinks she wants to see it, and not necessarily because it would be funny, though she can’t quite figure out her own reasoning. The right thing to do would be to let it end, but she remains torn on that, barely focused on their training, barely focused on anything at all, until she hears a strained groan from Victor, and looks up to see him slightly bent over, his thighs squeezed together, a frantic look on his face.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, his face already red with embarrassment. Klara can think of nothing to say in response, though she wishes she had some way to stop him. It turns out not to be necessary, though, because he is not able to move. He needs to make his exit now, but he can’t move at all, and he looks up at her like he is ready to plead with her, but when his mouth opens, he just groans again, and then he starts pissing himself.

Right there in front of her, Victor starts to piss himself, all because Klara made him wait this long, allowing him no chance for a break. It is not funny like she initially thought it would be, but that is not because she feels bad for him, not in the slightest. She definitely _should_ feel bad for him, but instead, she finds herself thinking he looks even cuter like this, and begins to find his crush that much more endearing, as she watches him completely soak his pants, both of them silent until his bladder is completely empty.

“I…I’m sorry,” he mumbles, and she makes a decision, then and there. There is nothing she can do about the way he keeps upstaging her, and nothing she can do about everything that has happened so far. There is, however, something that she can do about the way this is making her feel, and that has something to do with his not-so-little crush on her.

“What are you apologizing for?” she asks, with that same playful, fake-innocent smile. “This is just what I wanted!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
